Mood Ring
by BlackEwe
Summary: Team 7 does has no mission today but Sakura talks about how she bought a mood ring and a certain Uchiha Notices It. I suck at summaries R&R PLEASE!


My First Fanfic! Its Going to Be A One-Shot…Gomenasai(Sorry)

I did this fan fiction because I just bought a mood ring and I thought of writing this it might be corny but eh Oh Well!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Duh! If I Did I would become a big millionaire and why would I be writing fan fictions? Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

And Action!

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**(Me)**

* * *

"Sakura what you got there?" asked Naruto while eyeing the thing on Sakura's hand.

"Uh oh nothing Naruto Just a mood ring I bought with Ino." Showing out her hand. Clearly showing it being the color blue.

"What does blue mean?" asked Naruto

"It means I'm calm." Said Sakura. "You see black means sad, blue means calm, red means mad, pink means in love, purple means excited, green means happy and mixed colors means you show all your emotions." Finished Sakura.

Sasuke comes to Team 7's meeting spot.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto in a grumble.

"Dobe" said Sasuke in an emotionless tone. Sasuke came back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. Ever since then neither Sakura nor Sasuke said a word with each other.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Will you guys shut up!" yelled an angry Sakura.

"Wow Sakura-chan your mood ring changed from blue to red!" said Naruto.

"No duh you idiot I'm mad!" said Sakura and she turned around the other way grumbling some curse words.

"What are you talking about dobe?' asked Sasuke

"Well…." Then Naruto explained everything to Sasuke. "Oh I get it." Hours had passed and the two kept bickering and occasionally Sakura would shut them up but they kept going.

Then out of nowhere Kakashi showed up.

"YO!" said Kakashi. "What do you mean yo! You made us wait here for you for hours!" said Sakura.

"Anyways" said Kakashi totally ignoring Sakura. She fumed and then she tried calming herself down.

"Calm down Sakura Calm" mumbled Sakura for only her to hear.

"Anyways as I was saying we have no mission today so Ja!" and Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What do we do now" yelled Naruto. "Wait I got an idea!...Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan wanna go eat ramen?"

"Aa" said Sasuke.

"Yes!" said Naruto. "How bout you Sakura-chan?"

"Um…" said Sakura making a thinking pose.

"Sakura-chan c'mon please!" whined Naruto holding on to Sakura's leg and making a chibi face.

Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke and he didn't notice. He just stood there emotionlessly. Her mood ring turned a deep black.

"Nah its ok I'll go home" said Sakura and walked away while she was at the door of her house she sensed a familiar chakra coming toward her and turned around.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"What's wrong?" said Sasuke

Sakura became shocked not once has he noticed her emotions let alone talk to her either.

"Um why do you ask Sasuke-kun?"

"Well the dobe explained everything about your mood ring and I saw it become deep black." Said Sasuke.

"Um…no reason..heh heh" said Sakura and her mood ring turned multicolored.

"If that's the point then why is your ring now multi-colored?" said Sasuke

"um…because its broken." Said Sakura. Now her mood ring turning pink and she was blushing .Mind you she thought the ground was really interesting. **(Lol)**

_I got to get outta here before he notices me blushing._

Sakura goes in to her house fast and before she closed the door Sasuke pushes it open and gets in. "What are you doing?!" exclaimed Sakura.(Mood ring still pink)

"Hn" said Sasuke. "Why is your mood ring pink and don't say its broken because Naruto told me you just bought it with Ino?" Sasuke smirked.

"uh...well…uh…you…see" said the now stuttering Sakura. She was backing up against the wall. She bumped her back onto the wall.

Meanwhile Sasuke pins her to the wall. Still smirking.

"Sasuke what are you doing let me go" said Sakura

"Hn"

"Sasuke this is not like you, you don't do stuff like…mmph" stopped Sakura when Sasuke crushed his lips on her.

"You…talk…too…much" said Sasuke in between breaths. Sakura felt him smirking on her lips but didn't care. Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for permission. **(XD) **She let him in and a battle for dominance began inside their mouths. Sasuke won and then they stopped to breathe for air.

"Why'd" pant "you" pant " do" pant "that" said Sakura.

"Hn…because your mood ring said it all" Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled and she pulled on his hand to her room to continue where they left off.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Gomenasai this is my first time doing a fan-fic.**

**Review please**

**Sakura: I loved it! Arigato Twilight-chan!**

**Me: Your welcome I'm glad you liked it.**

**Sasuke: Hn blushes**

**Me: aww Sasuke liked it too.**

_** -Twilight-Kunoichi, Ja Ne!**_


End file.
